


Evening plans

by starryknightskies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Added a scene with Logan, For those who hadn't read it yet, M/M, patton being mischievous, roman being clueless, that's pretty much it, vague descriptions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryknightskies/pseuds/starryknightskies
Summary: Roman wants to make plans to get Patton out of his shell, maybe get him a boyfriend and get him laid, convinced he’s too innocent to even know what sex is. Virgil disagrees





	Evening plans

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not much of a smut writer, I'll be completely honest with you. But this is just a little something to kind of dip my toes into writing it, so I hope you enjoy! Feedback would be greatly appreciated!

Virgil tapped his fingers idly against his leg as he scrolled through his phone, trying his best to tune out the sound of Roman’s voice. His roommate had the tendency to ramble all the time, and since it was mostly nonsense, he had no issues with tuning it out. He just didn’t care about the cute boy at the bar last night or about their activities together. He only started paying attention when he heard his name, and he blinked, turning to him with a raised eyebrow. “What about me?”

Roman huffed, rolling his eyes when it became clear that he wasn’t being listened to. “I was just saying you’d probably be more fun to be around if you went out more, Dr Doom and Gloom. When was the last time you got laid?”

“Why is that any of your business?” Despite his defensive tone, he couldn’t help but think back, the memories causing a warm flush to creep through him.

_Warm touches on feverish skin. A bruising grip on his hips and heated kisses being pressed to his neck, his shoulders, teeth biting down, marking him. Hard thrusts and hands pressed to his mouth to muffle his moans, neither wanting to wake the others but the need to slow down was nonexistent._

Something must have showed on his face, because Roman looked at him with an expectant look. Virgil sighed, rolling his eyes. “Fine, it was two nights ago. Happy?” His tone was sarcastic, but it was ignored as it always was.

“Thrilled.” Roman clapped his hands together, grinning like he just won a prize. A scheming look entered his eyes and he hummed thoughtfully. “That just leaves Patton then. I’d ask him, but I’m not even sure if that happy puffball even knows what sex is.”

_Blue eyes sparkled with mischief, fingers curled in soft hair to pull, to ground him. Fingers touching, teasing, getting so so close to where he wanted, but not quite, no matter how much he whined for it. A well aimed thrust causing pleasure to shoot through him, back arching, throat aching from trying to keep the sounds in. It was all so so so good._

“Patton knows what sex is.” Virgil couldn’t believe Roman would even think otherwise. Just because he’s not as open about those types of things, doesn’t mean he didn’t know what it was. He rolled his eyes at the disbelieving look on Roman’s face. “He does! Why can’t you just trust me? I’ve known him for 15 years. You’ve only known him for two. I know a lot more about him than you do.”

Roman opened his mouth to protest, but snapped it shut when Patton walked into the room. “What don’t I know?” He asked, tilting his head curiously. He looked between the two, but Virgil could see the playful twinkle in his eye.

“Nothing for you to worry about padre!” Roman waved a hand dismissively, not wanting to let the other know that they had been talking about him. He pulled his phone out, eyes widening at the time. “But on that note! I really must be off, or I’ll be late. I bid thee both farewell.” And with a dramatic flourish, he grabbed his bag and was out the door.

Virgil huffed at the overdramaticness of the action, moving to go to his room, but stopping from the arms wrapping around him and pulling him back into a firm chest. He let out a soft breath, relaxing back against him and resting his head back on Patton’s shoulder.

“So what don’t I know, hmm?” Patton’s voice was light, playful, in his ear, his lips just lightly brushing the lobe and sending a shiver down his spine.

“Roman thinks you don’t know what sex is.”

Patton hummed softly, pressing a few kisses to Virgil’s neck, trailing his fingers along his sides. “Shows what little he knows.” He nipped lightly at the back of his neck before straightening up. “Want to come make some cookies with me? They can be chocolate chip.”

Virgil turned his head to look at him, a little amused. “Cookies? That’s what you’re in the mood for?”

Patton hummed softly in agreement, a twinkle in his eye. “It’s all part of my great three-step plan on how to spend this evening with my boyfriend.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

“Step 1, we make some cookies.” Patton held up a finger as he counted. “Step 2, you make a comment about how delicious the cookies are and I comment about how I know something that tastes even better. Step 3, profit.”

“Profit?”

Patton stepped back to turn Virgil to full face him, a hand on his chin to tilt his head up, the other wrapping around his back and sitting low on his waist. “Profit… I get to taste this more delicious thing and spend the next hour eating out my boyfriend until he’s desperate for more.”

Virgil’s breath caught in his throat, arousal twisting low in his stomach. “Why don’t we just skip to step 3 then?” He was trying to keep his voice steady, but by the darkening in Patton’s eyes, he knew he came off a lot more breathless.

“Because this way, we can enjoy the cookies afterward.” It really was that simple.

Virgil hummed softly, pushing up on his toes to steal a quick kiss. “Well, what are we waiting for then? That sounds like a fun time to me.”

Patton grinned, stealing another kiss before stepping back, grabbing Virgil’s hand and leading him into the kitchen. It was a fun time indeed.

\-- extra scene with Logan --

Logan was having a rare day off work, and he wanted to spend it in his room, catching up on his school work. He underestimated Roman’s ability to talk loud enough to be heard through the whole apartment, and it wasn’t until he heard the front door shut that he finally felt he could focus fully on what he was doing. That peace lasted all of thirty minutes before the sound of Virgil’s voice drifted through his closed door.

It only took a second for the sound to register, and when it did, Logan groaned, dropping his head into his hands. While Roman may be clueless about their roommates... activities, he did not have that luxury. He had the worst luck, having walked in on them more often that he’d like to recall. He dug through a drawer in his desk to pull out his headphones, plugging it into his phone. He didn’t normally listen to music while he worked, but considering the circumstances, he thought it was necessary.

He just hoped they weren’t fucking on the kitchen table again. (They were)

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with my at my sanders sides blog at starry-knight-skies.tumblr.com


End file.
